


Line Drive

by ZillyVrilly



Series: Dugout Escapades [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Kinda public sex i mean not really, M/M, Shiro's a whore, Shower Sex, handjobs, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Keith wouldn’t mind if he died by a pitch thrown by Shiro. If that’s how he was going to go out, then so be it.





	Line Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this for mine and a friend's pleasure but I'm sure others would enjoy it. I just wanted Shiro to be a whore, who can blame me.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: Goshikiyun

“Keith, make sure you’re watching my signals, alright?”

Keith nodded, with a small grunt following afterwards. It was a bit difficult to talk with both a mouth guard and a catchers’ mask on, but Shiro caught his answer. As he adjusted his position behind the batter, Keith held out his left hand, glove open, and his eyes focused on the ball. It was the bottom of the ninth, with one out, and bases loaded. The sun had already done its number on both teams for the day, and was replaced with the bright stadium lights that dawned upon them. This was the second game of the day—double headers were often for this team, and quite frankly, Keith was sick of it. There was dirt under his nails, in his hair, and somehow, in his underwear. All he could think about was a hot shower in the locker room, then the commute back to campus so he could finally rest.

But baseball was a slow game. Baseball was a slow, agonizing, tiresome game. 

Keith all too often found himself zoning out during games. It was dangerous, to say the least. Shiro pitched at an alarming eighty-five miles an hour; if anyone were hit by his pitch, they’d be out for at least an inning. Sometimes, Keith joked that Shiro was part robot. Part of him started to believe it, but he knew that it was far-fetched.

Probably.

Either way, Keith wouldn’t mind if he died by a pitch thrown by Shiro. If that’s how he was going to go out, then so be it. 

Speaking of Shiro’s pitch, Keith got his head back into the game just in time to see Shiro get into position. His body shifted to the right as his glove rested on the bridge of his nose, just barely covering the long scar that laid across it. With his right hand just barely grasping the ball, his left leg lifted from the ground, slammed in front of him as he turned with such vigor and intensity, which caused his right leg to whip the front. As he did so, he launched a curveball towards Keith’s glove. Keith did his best to reach for the ball, but the batter in front of him hit it, a perfect dinging sound omitting from the metal. Almost immediately, Keith stood and watched as the ball landed in the second baseman’s glove. 

Two outs.

“ _ Bring it here!”  _ Keith shouted as he ripped the mask off of his face and threw it behind him. The runner was quickly approaching home plate, but Keith was quick to catch the ball that was thrown towards him. With just a few seconds to spare, Keith lunged his body forward, glove out towards the runner. He quickly tagged him on the hip, but with so much force that he pushed the runner down onto his backside. Keith looked down at him, his chest heaving as sweat dripped down his temple. The umpire called the game—they had won 5 to 4. Keith hated having close calls like that, but he’ll take what he can get. 

Quickly, Keith grabbed his mask and looked up towards the field. Everyone was slowly starting to clear out, save for Lance and Matt who were talking to Shiro. He kept his gaze on them for a moment before Shiro called for him. Damnit. 

“Keith! Nice save back there. You really came through.” As Shiro spoke his compliments, he made his way towards Keith, his fist outstretched. Keith closed the gap between them as he bumped their fists together, and offered a small smile. He glanced at Lance and Matt who followed him, only giving them small nods.

“Yeah, thanks, Shiro.” All Keith could think about was the uncomfortable itch that was starting to harass his ass, and how he needed to get into a shower immediately. He felt disgusting.

Sometimes he regretted sliding into bases.

“Guess it’s about time we get out of here, huh?” Shiro said to the group, although it seemed more directed to Keith. They all nodded either way. As they walked towards the dugout to gather their belongings, Shiro made sure to stay behind Keith. He eyed him for a moment, then made sure that nobody else was behind them before reaching forward to give Keith’s ass a firm squeeze. 

Keith just about killed himself on the spot. He didn’t know whether to react to the fact that the dirt shifted in his underwear, or that Shiro grabbed his ass. He felt both uncomfortable and confused at the same time.

In that small time frame, Keith managed to stop breathing for just a second. His legs stopped just as his lungs did, but Shiro kept walking. 

Shiro grabbed his ass. Keith kept repeating that in his head over and over again. Ever since Keith joined the college team, he’s had his eye on Shiro. Never once did he think that Shiro would show interest in him. Hell, Keith had a hard enough time trying to show interest in anyone, really. If something happened, then he accepted it… sometimes.

But this? This was something he had to question. He just needed to find the right time to get Shiro alone. If that was possible, anyway. Shiro was the captain of the team. He was also one of the most adored players by the coaching staff. He felt annoyed for him. Keith would hate to have that much attention on him, but that was just him. Maybe Shiro could handle it. 

Or maybe Shiro hated it. Maybe his positive attitude was a façade.

No, it couldn’t have been. He was too genuine of a person to be that way. 

 

As the team boarded the bus, Keith sat in the very back, as per usual. He liked to keep his distance from everyone else, especially if they were just as sweaty and dirty as he was.

Also, because he didn’t care to socialize on the way back to campus. With his arms crossed and his eyes closed, Keith began to sink back into his seat a bit. They hadn’t left yet, but they had about an hour drive ahead of them, so he wanted to get comfortable as soon as possible.

Keith tried to get lost in his own thoughts, but was rudely interrupted by a voice and a tap on his shoulder. He opened one eye and turned to the side, wondering who would actually bother to talk to him. He was going to rest. It was proper etiquette to leave someone trying to rest the fuck alone.

At least, to Keith, it was like that. As he finally acknowledged who tapped his shoulder, he came to find that it was Shiro. Normally he sat up front with the louder members of the team. What made tonight so different?

“You mind if I sit here, Keith?” He asked, already setting his backpack down as he moved to take his seat.

“I mean, you’re taking it already so I guess I have to say yes.” Keith shifted closer towards the window, his arms still crossed. “Don’t you normally sit up front?”

“Yes, but a change of pace is good every once in a while, you know.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. It was still strange, though. 

“Yeah, sure.” Keith wasn’t sure if he should try to rest again, or talk with Shiro. This was his chance to have a good conversation with him, or ask why he grabbed his ass earlier.

Actually, that’s what he was going to do.

“So uh… You mind telling me why you grabbed my ass earlier?” The question seemed to make Shiro have a loss for words. It took him a few minutes to respond.

“Wanted to know if it felt as good as it looked.” Shiro’s voice was quiet as he spoke. He even shifted a bit closer. Keith had no idea how to respond to that, though. He’d rather die than spit out some bullshit retort to Shiro’s answer.

“I hope you got your answer, then. Because the dirt that made its way into my boxers crept even farther up my ass after you did that.”

“That’s… How did you get dirt in your underwear?” Shiro asked with a raised brow. As he kept his gaze on Keith, his left hand crept down to Keith’s thigh.

What the fuck was he doing?

Keith shifted in his seat, his eyes darting down to Shiro’s hand. Shiro was coming onto him, and he wasn’t going to stop it. There was no way that this would be anything else. After taking a deep breath, Keith shrugged.

“Slid too hard, I guess.”

“That must have hurt your leg a bit, then.” Shiro said as his hand slowly rubbed Keith’s thigh. This was odd. Not only were they on a loud, bumpy, bustling bus, but it was dark. Shiro could get away with whatever he was planning to do, and Keith wasn’t going to stop it.

No way in Hell.

As their pointless, yet suggestive banter continued, Shiro’s hand crept dangerously close to Keith’s belt. He turned his head toward the window, resting his chin on his hand. Part of Keith wanted Shiro to touch him all over already, but he knew that wouldn’t and couldn’t happen right now. Instead, he parted his legs slightly, hoping that he’d do  _ something. _

Slowly, Shiro moved his from Keith’s belt to his zipper. He pressed the palm of his hand down onto his crotch, then moved it in little circles. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he tried not to react. If they were caught, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. Instead of reacting, Keith tried to ignore it. He didn’t know why he thought that would work, but it was worth a shot.

Well, maybe it wasn’t worth a shot. After about a minute of Shiro pressing his hand down, Keith could feel his face getting warmer and warmer. His hips involuntarily lifted up into Shiro’s hand, which almost immediately caused him to laugh.

All while Shiro was teasing him, he was steady scrolling through social media on his phone. Keith tried to focus on other things, like how nice his bed was going to feel when he got back to his dorm. Or how good it would feel to actually drop dead on this bus instead of dealing with Shiro’s hand creeping into his pants.

Wait. Shiro’s hand was in his pants now. God. Damnit.

Keith turned his head slightly, trying to get a look at Shiro’s hand. He was getting hard—embarrassingly hard. He watched as Shiro fumbled with the opening of his boxers, trying to take his cock into his hand. Once he did, his hand moved up and down the shaft slowly. He still hadn’t looked at what he was doing, which confused the hell out of Keith. All he could do was stare down at Shiro’s hand. It’s not that it was mesmerizing; he’s done this before, it was the fact that Shiro was effortlessly pleasing him on the back of the bus. 

It took about five minutes before Keith’s cock started to leak precum. Shiro’s pumps got faster as he hand became slicker. Keith swore other people could hear to wet noises, but he told himself that the rest of the team had their headphones in. There was no way they’d be listening out for something like that.

If Keith learned anything about himself in within the past fifteen minutes, it was that he could hold his tongue in more ways than one. He’d known from previous experiences that he was vocal during any kind of sexual activity.  Maybe it was the fear of getting caught that made him shut up? Either way, he wasn’t complaining about it. In fact, he let himself get into it by letting his eyes close and his head fall back. He trusted Shiro—he had no reason not to, but there was some kind of thrill to this situation that he didn’t understand. Either way, he was grateful for it. It saved him from freaking out.

Well, it saved him from freaking out for a while, anyway. In the midst of his pleasure, Keith heard a voice from in front of him. It was a voice that was all too familiar and equally as annoying—it was Lance. Lance was known for getting into business that wasn’t rightfully his own, but Keith had nobody to blame but himself for this.

“Hey, Keith, when are we—Whoa.”

All Keith wanted to do was strangle Lance, but that wasn’t an option, and may never be an option. Shiro didn’t seem phased, which surprised him. They were caught in the act, but neither one of them said a word. Lance’s gaze was on Shiro’s hand, which ultimately meant that he was staring at Keith’s dick. Keith had half a mind to deck him in the jaw right then and there, but Shiro spoke up.

“Sorry, Lance.” In the way that he spoke, Shiro was in no way apologetic. After he spoke, Shiro lifted his fingers to his mouth to lick off the precum that coated his skin. Keith could barely breathe. How did Shiro have the balls to do something like that? Either way, it looked as though Lance stopped breathing for a moment. Keith himself felt the same. 

After a moment, Lance sat back in his seat and buried himself in his phone. They had some time left for the trip, which meant that Shiro was getting back to work on Keith’s cock. Surprisingly, this lasted for another ten minutes until he stopped. Keith opened one eye to look at Shiro, who was licking his fingers for a second time. It just about sent chills down Keith’s spine. It was pretty hot, if he were being honest.

But why did he stop? Now he was annoyed. Shiro hadn’t bothered to say anything else to Keith until they got into the locker rooms later that night. He had something planned, Keith could tell. 

***

It didn’t take long for the coach to make the end of game speech, the team to clear out, and Shiro to get Keith alone. Shiro offered to close the locker room this time so their coach could leave earlier than normal. If it were anyone else, they would have been turned down. Shiro knew how to use his status and charm effectively. It almost made Keith jealous.

All things aside, Shiro managed to get the two of them stripped down and into the showers. Keith definitely didn’t surprise Shiro by how aggressive he became when provoked. Their tongues clashed and lapped over one another as Keith’s back hit the wall of the shower. Shiro’s hands roamed and explored Keith’s body, taking in every muscular inch. He eventually stopped at Keith’s ass, taking a tight hold of both cheeks. Shiro broke away from the kiss to trail wet kisses down his neck, then barred his teeth against the flesh. Keith’s breath hitched as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, hooked a leg around his waist, and let out a breathy moan. 

Shiro was thankful that they decided to do this in the showers, because now that their bodies were soaked, it was a little easier for him to prod Keith’s entrance with his finger. He moved it in little circles, slowly opening him up little by little. Keith bit his lip as he tightened his grasp on Shiro, though he stopped after getting a better idea.

“Hey, hey, Shiro, hold on.” Keith attempted to push him back, but he got the idea and let Keith back onto his feet. Keith then guided Shiro to press his back against the wall. He had plans of his own. Now getting down onto his knees, Keith used one hand to grasp Shiro’s cock, while the other reached around to slip his index finger inside of himself. He paused, giving himself time to get used to the feeling before relaxing. This was fine. Shiro could only stare down at Keith, enjoying the view before him. He liked this idea.

After getting comfortable, Keith moved forward to take Shiro’s length into his mouth. His gaze shifted upwards to Shiro as the corners of his lips tugged. He seemed to be into it already. Without breaking his gaze, he took more and more of Shiro into his mouth until his nose brushed against the hairs on his stomach. He quickly pulled back, now with only the tip between his lips. Shiro took a handful of Keith’s hair into his hands, pulling his head towards him. His head leaned backward, but then quickly went forward again due to the shower head directly above him. 

“I think I like this idea much better.” Shiro said with a half-smile, which broke almost immediately as a moan filled his throat. Keith gagged a bit, then pulled back some. His finger continued to move in and out of himself before adding another finger. He grunted, then moaned as he stretched himself out. Everything was going well until a door creaked.

Keith was the first to react as he pulled away to give Shiro a panicked look. Shiro understood immediately, turned the shower off, then quickly made his way over to the light switch to flick it off. 

Nobody else was supposed to come back. 

Shiro went back to Keith who was now sitting on the floor, his head against the wall of the shower. He could barely see, but he felt his way around until he was next to Keith. 

“I think it’s the assistant coach. He’s the only other one with a key. He probably forgot something.” He whispered. Of course, when Keith finally gets the chance to hook up with the guy he’s been thirsting for, something happens.

He’s never lost a boner so quick.

After about five minutes, the assistant coach was gone. Keith let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, then ran his fingers through his hair. Shiro turned the light, then looked at Keith with a sheepish smile. 

“We should probably get out of here before something else happens, huh?” Keith rolled his eyes as he stood and shook his hair out. All he wanted to do was get into bed, now. 

“Yeah, we should.”

***

Seeing Shiro the next day should have been awkward. Keith should have been uncomfortable and angry at the fact that they almost got caught in the locker room.

But he wasn’t.

In fact, he wanted to try it again. Maybe not in the same place, but he wanted Shiro—and it was obvious that Shiro wanted him. The way he looked at him during practice was different. The way he spoke to him was different. 

Hell, he even grabbed his ass again. But nothing happened. Neither one of them initiated anything for about a week.

It was nerve wrecking, annoying, and kind of a let down.

“I need to stop being such a bitch about this.”

Yeah, no shit.

 

 


End file.
